1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment cabinet structures and enclosures, and, in particular, to top panel for providing cable pass-through in electronic equipment cabinet structures and enclosures.
2. Background
Equipment enclosures, such as frames, cabinets and the like for supporting computer and other electronic equipment, are very well known. Such equipment enclosures are often partially or fully enclosed, either directly through the use of doors and panels mounted directly thereon. The panel situated at the top of the equipment enclosure is often removed or modified in some manner to accommodate changes in the type or quantity of cables passing into or out of the enclosure.
In many known equipment enclosures, the top panel is installed on the equipment enclosure with the aid of tools. A typical installation process involves the use of a drill or similar tools to secure screws or other fasteners in at least the top four corners of the enclosure frame. In other cases, the top panel fits loosely atop the equipment enclosure and is secured with “push pins” placed to extend through openings in the top panel and engage with the top of the equipment enclosure. A risk associated with such a construction may arise if an installer forgets to engage or otherwise implement such push pins, thereby leaving the enclosure in a condition where the top panel may become inadvertently detached from the enclosure, such as by moving the enclosure. In still other cases, the top panel is permanently affixed to the top of the equipment enclosure through a welding process. As such, a need exists for improvement in the top panel installation process such that a top panel can be installed in an equipment enclosure in a non-permanent manner without the need for tools.
In order to accommodate larger connectors passing through the top panel of known equipment enclosures, portions of the top panel are often physically deformed during the installation process, which can often lead to undesirable results by damaging the integrity of the panel material. As an example, secondary operations—such as the removal of metal material from the top panel—may be necessary to accommodate such larger connectors in known equipment enclosures. As such, a need exists for improvement in top panel construction and design such that the top panel can readily accommodate pass-through of larger connectors without damaging or otherwise affecting the integrity of the top panel.
Accordingly, a need exists for improvement in top panel construction and installation for electronic equipment enclosures. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.